wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Karakum
Karakum is one of few SandWings who have attempted short track speed skating, a sport typically associated with IceWings and wintertime. She belongs to Stoat. Do not use without permission. She is my entry for the Winter Olympics OC Contest. This page is a WIP. Appearance In terms of color, Kara lies on the golden end of the SandWing color spectrum. Her main scales are golden with ash-grey speckles on her tail. Her underscales are darker, and her crest is a golden-brown color. Karakum's eyes are inky-black, and her horns are ivory-colored. Her wing membranes are creamy-yellow. As for accessories, Kara has a ruby wing piercing, part of a gift from her girlfriend Petrel, and a simple citrine-yellow earring. Kara takes off the earring and wing piercing usually a week or so before a skating event and replaces them with similar-colored studs. Despite having two bronze medals, Kara rarely wears them in the public, preferring to keep them safe in her room. Personality Karakum is an ambivert, which means she is in the middle of the introverted/extroverted spectrum. However, she can get shy and quiet at times, but this is usually if she's in a new place. Kara tries to fit in with society, preferring to not be put on a pedestal just for winning two medals and would rather be treated like any other dragon. History I'll string these into sentences later *hatched in the middle of the sand kingdom *hatched after citrine *went to a multi-tribe school near her village *had a crush on a sea-mud named petrel but never told her *when she came out to her parents, they didn't support it *feeling disrespected, kara applied for a multi-tribe boarding school in the ice kingdom to hopefully find some friends who respected her *after she was accepted into a school, she made some close friends who respected her *went to a short-track speed skating match with her friends where her school was competing, fell in love with the sport and wanted to try it *was bullied for being a sandwing who wanted to do a so-called "icewing sport", with her friends' encouragement and support she began training for the school team *won a few matches with the team, getting them to the quarterfinals of a well-known short track speed skating competition for schools in the area *dislocated a wing bone during the last few minutes of the quarterfinals, had to be rushed to a local group of IceWing healers *6 months later she was well again, but skating season had ended and her team lost the quarterfinals *she returned the next season after rehab and training *after graduating she began to focus on short track speed skating instead of becoming a tinsmith, what she was studying for in school *met up with petrel later, kara still had a crush on her, the two became friends and petrel eventually confessed that she loved kara, to which kara responded she loved her too, they became girlfriends *continued to train and eventually got bronze in two matches *learned about the First Circle Skating Competition, a competition for all types of skating hosted by the IceWing at the top of the adult first circle and began to train for it *continues to skate to this day despite being ridiculed by commoners and the press alike Abilities Karakum's abilities are different from other SandWings. After living in the Ice Kingdom for so long, she gradually began to lose the abiltiy to radiate heat, no matter the temperature. She also has fire and venom that is slightly chilled and weaker from the cold temperatures. A note on short track speed skating in Pyrrhia Short track speed skating in Pyrrhia is almost exactly the same as short track speed skating in the Olympics. The only differences are that dragons wear skates (animal pelts with stone or wood skate blades on the bottom) on all four of their feet, and use their wings for balance. See the sketch on the right for a basic idea of turning and skating. Trivia *Kara has won two bronze medals in her professional career, one from a competition in the norther Claws of the Clouds mountain range, and the other from a competiton near the eastern Ice Kingdom coast. *She won a silver medal during a match at school. *She has participated in other events, both at school and as a professional skater, but hasn't won other medals. *Karakum is named after the Karakum Desert in Turkmenistan. Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Content (Stoatbramble) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters